Resident Evil:La Nueva Generación
by SeeYouAround
Summary: Cuenta la historia de amor entre la hija de Ada y Leon Rachel y el hijo de Jill y Chris Matt.Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando una nueva invasión de zombies los tome por sorpresa?
1. Matt RedfieldRachel Kennedy

Resident Evil:La Nueva Generación

Capítulo 1:Matt Redfield-Rachel Kennedy

Rachel Kennedy tenía 18 años. Estaba sentada frente al espejo de su habitación, peinando su hermoso pelo lacio negro que caía con gracia sobre su espalda. Había heredado su elbelta figura de su madre, Ada. Sus ojos, de color celeste, recordaban a los de su padre Leon. Sus facciones no parecían asiáticas, sino que claramente se notaba que era americana. Esa noche, tenía un vestido rojo corto con escote en v, que beneficiaba sus piernas largas.

Rachel tenía su baile de graduación esa noche. No parecía exitada, y eso se reflejaba en su maquillaje: un poco de máscara en las pestañas, los ojos delineados y la boca con un suave color rojo. Cuando terminó de peinarse, se quedó contemplando el espejo con tristeza. Rachel no tenía amigas. A las demás chicas no les agradaba que los varones la miraran atónitos cuando ella entraba o salía de una habitación. Tampoco les gustaba que ella se sacara tan buenas notas. Rachel tampoco tenía amigos hombres. Ellos querían acercársele, pero no tenían el valor. Tal vez tenían miedo de que ella los rechazara. De repente, Rachel apartó la vista del espejo. "No los necesito.No necesito amigos. ¿Para qué?"-pensó-"Ni siquiera sé porqué voy a esta estúpida fiesta de graduación.".

Aunque, en el fondo, ella sabía porqué iba. Iba para verlo a Matt, el único muchacho que pudo penetrar en su corazón. Iba por Matt, aunque él fuera con su idiota novia, Lucy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Redfield sonreía ante el espejo. Era un muchacho muy apuesto. Su cara era igual a la de su padre Chris, y su pelo, de un castaño claro, como el de Jill. Todas sus compañeras de colegio suspiraban por él. Era el chico más popular de la escuela y tenía muchísimos amigos. Su novia se llamaba Lucy, y era una chica rubia bastante presumida. Matt era inteligente, aunque no le gustaba estudiar, por eso sus notas no eran muy buenas que digamos.

Matt era el niño mimado de la tía Claire. Desde pequeño, ella siempre lo llenaba de regalos y él se aprovechaba para pedirle todos aquellas cosas que sus padres no le dejaban tener (vivía castigado, era de esos chicos que no podían quedarse quietos), ya que sabía que su tía nunca le negaría nada.

Tenía 18 años. Estaba tan entusiasmado¡Al fin la fiesta de graduación! Pero, por otro lado, había algo que lo tenía preocupado. Desde hacía unos meses, él salía con Lucy, pero ya no estaba seguro acerca de su relación. Él sabía que no la quería, pero no tenía el valor para cortar con ella. La chica de sus sueños era otra: Rachel Kennedy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sus padres la estaban esperando.

-Estás lista, cariño?- Leon le preguntó.

-Si,ya estoy.

-Pero vas a ir a ningún lado con ese vestido. Puedo ver tus piernas con eso.- Leon le dijo muy seriamente.

-Leon, te están haciendo viejo. Está preciosa con ese vestido.-Ada le dijo.

-Bueno,bueno.Vamos.

Rachel se subió al auto de su padre y éste la llevó a la escuela en donde estaba la fiesta.

-Que te diviertas, cariño- Le deseó Leon.

-Voy a intertarlo.Adiós pa.

-¡Eh¿No te olvidas de algo?-

Rachel sonrió y besó a su padre en la mejilla. Luego, entró a la fiesta.

Leon manejó de regreso a su casa. Su esposa lo estaba esperando. Cuando llegó, Leon la abrazó. Le dijo:

-Ada, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Era ayer cuando estaba matando ganados, y ahora, mi hija tiene 18 años.

-Ella ya creció, estoy yan orgullosa.

-Si, yo también pero¿Viste ese vestido?

-Lo ví Leon, y me dí cuenta de que es rojo como el que yo acostumbraba a usar.

-Era tan sexy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill sostenía la mano de Chris.

-Chris...

-¿Qué pasa Jill?

-Mi hijo acaba de ir a su baile de graduación- Ella lo dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Sí. Y con MI auto.Más le vale que me lo devuelva entero.


	2. El baile de graduación

Resident Evil: La nueva generación

Capítulo 2:El baile de graduación

Rachel entró a la escuela. Todos estaban sonriendo. Ella sentía que no pertenecía a esa fiesta. Vió a Matt. Estaba con Lucy. En el segundo que duró esa mirada, Rachel fingió que no le importaba y miró hacia otro lado. En una esquina había un rincón vacío. Se dirigió hacia allí y alí se quedó, preguntándose por qué cuernos había ido al baile, si sabía que iba a estar sola.

Matt, desde otro lado, observaba a Rachel. Era hermosa. Y estaba sola. Entonces¿Por qué no invitarla a bailar¿Por qué no charlar con ella¡Ah! Lucy. Lucy se lo impedía. Se sentía como un cobarde por no haber cortado con ella. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, Matt se decidió.

-Hey Matt, voy al baño.-Lucy le dijo.

-Bueno.-

Matt no lo dudó dos veces. Caminó hacia Rachel.

-Rachel...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te gustaría bailar...conmigo?-

-Claro.-

Matt extendió su mano hacia Rachel, con la intención de tomar la de ella y conducirla a la pista de baile. Rachel hacercó su mano hacia la de Matt y en el momento justo en el que estaban por juntarse, un estruendo similar a una explosión los separó.

-¿Qué pasó?-Matt preguntó.

Todo el mundo gritaba, y la gente que estaba en la fiesta quería salir desesperada de la escuela.

-Eh, Tom ¿Qué pasa?- Matt le preguntó a una muchacho que estaba cerca.

-¡Hay zombies!¡Hay zombies!¡Vamos a morir, nos vamos a morir!¡Es el fin del mundo!-Tom dijo con desesperación. Era obvio que tenía un ataque de pánico.

-¡No me jodas!-

-¡Es verdad, nos vamos a morir!¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-Tom estaba siendo comido por un zombie desde atrás.

-¡Mierda!-Matt gritó. Él tomó la mano de Rachel y juntos corrieron hacia la puerta más cercana, que era la trasera. Allí, dos guarias de seguridad yacían en el suelo, inmóviles y ensangrentados. Lo más horrible era que les faltaban pedazos del cuerpo, alguien o algo los había estado comiendo.

Rachel se arrodilló, y tomó las dos armas de los guardias de seguridad. Las abrió y comprobó que estaban cargadas. Le dió una a Matt. Luego, con su arma, Rachel apuntó a la cabeza del policía muerto y disparó una vez. Apuntó a la cabeza del otro cadáver y disparó de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?Ya estaban muertos.-Matt le dijo.

-Por sino te diste cuenta, los dedos de los policías empezaron a moverse. Ahora, abre la puerta.-

Él lo intentó, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Rachel tienes algún clip o alambre?

-Sí,toma.-Ella le dió una hebilla que tenía en la cabeza.

-Mamá me enseñó este truco.-Matt dijo. Luego, empezó a abrir la cerradura con eso. La puerta cedió. Ellos salieron. Afuera, los estaban esperando cientos y cientos de zombies.

Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar, y les disparó en la cabeza a varios. Pero luego comprobó que las balas se le habían acabado.

Matt también les disparó, aunque no tenia la maña de dispararles en la cabeza. Les disparaba en el pecho y por eso se levantaban. Hasta que, las balas se acabaron. Y ninguno de los dos recordó qué pasó después, porque cayeron inconscientes.


	3. Mientras tanto

Resident Evil: La nueva generación

Capítulo 3: Mientras tanto...

Leon y Ada estaban durmiendo. De repente, Leon se despertó. Tocó el brazo de Ada.

-Ada...Ada...-

-Ahora no Leon, me duele la cabeza.-

-No es acerca de eso. Escuché un ruido.-

-¿Qué ruido?-

-En la puerta. Voy a ver.-

Leon se levantó. Tomó el arma que tenía en su mesa de luz y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Puta madre!- Leon dijo. La puerta estaba rota y había un zombie adentro de su casa. Leon le disparó 3 veces.

Al escuchar los disparos, Ada se levantó de inmediato. Tomó el arma que guardaba debajo de su almohada y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué¿Un zombie?-dijo cuando vió el cadáver.

-Eso parece.-

Ada se asomó por la puerta. La ciudad estaba infectada de muertos vivientes que comían a la gente.

-Leon, la ciudad está llena de zombies. Tenemos que encontrar a Rachel.-

Ada y Leon se cambiaron sus ropas y tomaron balas y armas. Luego, salieron de su casa y se subieron al auto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill y Chris estaban en la cocina. Chris besaba a Jill al tiempo que la alzaba y la conducía hacia la mesa. Chris empezó a sacarle la remera a Jill, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No Chris.-

-...-

Chris se estaba llendo de la cocina.

-¿Y?-Jill le dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No vas a insistir?-

Chris sonrió y corrió hacia Jill. Esta vez fue ella la que se sacó la remera. Estaban besándose cuando, se escuchó un ruido de vidrios rotos. Ellos pararon. Jill se puso su remera de nuevo. Chris se dirigió a la otra habitación. La ventana estaba rota. Jill miró a través de ésta.

-Chris... tienes que ver esto.-

Él tambíen se asomó y vió que la ciudad estaba llena de zombies.

-Maldición.-

Chris tomó balas y armas.

-Hay que buscar a Matt.- él dijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste mi historia. No estoy recibiendo reviews, y la verdad no sé si estan leyéndola. Bueno, desde ya saludos a todos.

SeeYouAround


	4. Secuestrados

Resident Evil: La nueva generación

Capítulo 4:Secuestrados

Rachel se despertó. Comprobó que tenía las manos y los pies atados. A su lado, Matt estaba dormido, también amordazado.

-Matt...despierta.-

No se despertaba. Rachel miró a su alrededor. Parecían estar en la habitación de carga de algún tren, ya que el suelo se movía. Había algunas cajas por ahí, y el piso y las paredes eran de madera.

De repente, el tren se movió muy fuerte. Matt quedó acostado en el piso. Y Rachel, sin querer, terminó encima de él. Matt se despertó. Vió la cara de Rachel a milímetros de la suya. Matt sonrió.

-Eh, Rachel, me estás acosando.-

-¡No! El tren se movió y...-

-Soy irresistible, lo sé.-

Rachel hizo una mueca de "quién se cree" y giró a un costado, y de este modo quedó lejos de él.

De nuevo, el tren hiso otro movimiento brusco. Matt quedó arriba de Rachel esta vez. Él sonrió. Ambos se miraron, sin embargo, el tren se movió otra vez y los separó.

Rachel habló como si no hubiera pasado nada:

-Parece que alguien nos secuestró.-

-Si.-Matt dijo. No estaba prestando mucha atención, en realidad, estaba mirando las piernas de Rachel que estaban flexionadas.

-Pero¿Por qué?-Seguía diciendo ella. Había algo que no le cerraba. Seguramente la secuestraron porque su madre es espía y su padre un agente del gobierno. Pero¿En medio de un ataque de zombies? No había ninguna persona viva excepto ella y Matt cuando habían salido de la escuela. Sólo zombies. Y éstos eran criaturas demasiado estúpidas como para armar un secuestro. De repente, algo se le vino a la cabeza. Se abalanzó contra Matt.

-Matt¿De qué color eran los ojos de los zombies que estaban fuera de la escuela?-

-Lo que menos me importaba eran los ojos cuando intentaban comerme.-

-¡Es importante!-

-Bueno, haber...uno de esos bastardos se me acercó y eran...rojos. Ojos rojos.

-Maldita sea.-

-¿Y qué tiene si eran rojos?-

-Cuando mi padre era joven, fue enviado a rescatar a la hija del presidente a España. Al llegar notó que la habían secuestrado gente infectada con un virus llamado "Las plagas". Con ese virus, Saddler podía controlarlos. Ahora, los zombies tenían ojos rojos que significa que tenían las plagas. Entonces, pudimos ser secuestrados ó por Saddler, ó por Umbrella.-

-Ah, si, la compañía que creó los zombies.-

-Exacto.-

-¿Por qué crees que nos secuestraron?-

-Mi madre es espía, y mi padre un agente del gobierno. Seguramente me tienen como señuelo para atraerlos.-

-Mis padres son S.T.A.R.S. Sobrevivieron al incidente de la mansión Spencer.-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Obviamente, matarán a nuestros padres si nos encuentran.-

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir si estamos atados?-

Rachel sonrió. Le mostró a Matt sus manos: estaban desatadas. Ella empézó a desatar la soga de sus pies.

-¿Cómo hicist...-

Rachel se levantó. Caminó hacia Matt y empezó a desatar sus manos. Luego, desató sus pies.

-Gracias.-

-De nada.-

Ellos se dirigieron a la puerta. Matt quiso abrirla, pero una descarga eléctrica lo dejó tirado en el piso.

-Matt...-Ella dijo. El chico no respondía. Rachel respiró profundamente. Pateó la puerta con todas la fuerza que pudo. Ésta se abrió, aunque la consecuencia fue que Rachel tuvo una descarga y su pierna quedó como adormecida.

Cojeando, salió de la habitación. Se sostenía de la pared para poder caminar. En el pasillo había montones de puertas. Entró en una. Esa debía ser el lugar donde guardaban las armas. Rachel sonrió al ver su arma favorita: la uzi 9mm. Empezó a cargarla. En ese momento, pensó en sus padres. Recordó las veces que su papá la llevaba al campo de tiro, cuando salía a correr con mamá... los echaba de menos, y tan sólo se preguntaba podrían estar y si se encontraban bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola. Este va a ser el último capítulo que voy a postear de mi historia, ya que no recibí reviews y supongo que será porque no les gusta, ó no la leen. Entonces¿Para qué seguir gastando tiempo?

Saludos,

SeeYouAround


End file.
